Of Puppets and Dolls
by RayneInShadow
Summary: "GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN LITTLE DOLL!" Neighbors all throughout the quiet little streets looked at each other questioningly, before shrugging their shoulders and going back to whatever task was at hand. Strange things always occurred at the Sakurada house, such as screaming, fires, explosions, giggling dolls, and lots of other normal things. Nothing to worry about… they hoped.


Ciao, m'dears! I'm working on _two _stories now! ^w^ this one will only be a one-shot. I'm writing it during my break from _**Winter Hearts. **_I don't want to write too much of W.H. at once because I'm afraid it will start to sound rushed. So, here's my one hour break XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden, the plot, or characters! I just wish I had a pretty little doll like Shinku :3

**Of Puppets and Dolls**

"Shinku!" Jun yelled, "Get out of my room and make your own stupid tea! I'm _not _your servant!" Shinku whacked said human with her little cane. "Honestly, you humans have no respect for your superiors! Jun, go make me some tea." Jun grumbled and stood from his desk, knowing that the doll wouldn't shut up until he complied. "Stupid doll… can't make her own stupid tea…" Shinku whacked him again, this time with her long, golden hair. "Gah! Shinku! You rotten little doll!" He then threw a nearby puppet at her, which just so happened to be her Kunkun puppet. Her azure eyes widened. "KUNKUN!" she squealed as she held out her arms to catch the soft toy.

Jun sighed while watching the little doll cuddle her toy. _Shinku really is quite adorable. Wait. Adorable? No! Bad Jun! BAD! Shinku is an evil, rotten little doll! She forces you to serve her! But… I kind of like making tea for her… NO. You don't!_ Shaking his head in frustration, Jun walked out of his room with a disgruntled expression. Little did he know that he'd mumbled everything out loud, and his little companion had heard it all. Shinku gaped after him. "Kunkun, do you think that Jun is having another… episode?" The puppet simply stared back at her with his large, fluffy eyes.

Approximately seven minutes later, Jun stepped back into his room. "Shinkuuuu! I have your tea! Huh?" Shinku was wearing a large, long-sleeved purple shirt and rifling his closet for some unknown – to Jun – object. "Uh, Shinku. What are you looking for?" Said doll ignored him. Jun quietly padded over to his closet and peered over the porcelain girl. She was digging through his old box of sewing supplies. She triumphantly pulled a spool of green thread out of the box, along with a sharp needle. "Jun. A ribbon is falling off of my dress. Will you please sew it back on for me?" Jun was slightly surprised. Shinku had just asked him, _and _said please, to do something for her. She hadn't demanded that he do it. "Well, yeah. Sure, Shinku," he replied. Shinku handed the detached ribbon and the velvety red dress to him.

Ten minutes later, Jun was holding Shinku's tailored dress out for her to take. "Does it look okay to you, Shinku," he asked her. "Your fingers can do wonderful things, Jun. This is my favorite dress, and you have restored it to its best condition. Thank you," Shinku said with true sincerity. She then did something surprising; she held her arms out to Jun, as if asking that he pick her up and hug her. He complied. Jun smiled at her. _She really does love that dress_, he thought to himself. _I'm glad I could fix it for her. _After a few minutes of simply holding the doll, Jun felt something starting to squirm in his arms. "Jun. Would you please put me down?" a soft voice asked him. "This large shirt is starting to bunch up." Jun looked down at his doll. A rosy blush started to dust its way across his face. He lightly set Shinku down and patted her head. Said doll glared at him. "Jun. Go make me some more tea. This is cold." Jun's left eye twitched. He opened his mouth wide and… "GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN LITTLE DOLL!" Neighbors all throughout the quiet little streets looked at each other questioningly, before shrugging their shoulders and going back to whatever task was at hand. Strange things always occurred at the Sakurada house, such as screaming, fires, explosions, giggling dolls, and lots of other _normal_ things. Nothing to worry about… they hoped.


End file.
